


Teeth and Tender Loving

by Incandescent_Tilly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Emotional Baggage, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescent_Tilly/pseuds/Incandescent_Tilly
Summary: Posing as the partner of an attractive alien ambassador doesn’t even make the Top 10 Weird Things James T. Kirk has had to do in his career as a Starfleet captain, but after weeks of grueling missions, a ship-wide epidemic, and long nights alone, Bones isn’t happy about watching Jim pretend to cozy up to someone else.





	Teeth and Tender Loving

• • • •

Leonard McCoy was well on his way to wearing a rut in the floor of his quarters. Well, _their_  quarters. Technically, _Jim’s_  quarters, but the CMO’s berth had long since been converted to hold Leo’s impressive and ever-expanding personal botanical collection. With the dangers of space, the number of times they’d come close to death, they no longer bothered with keeping up the appearance of separate quarters, fraternization regulations be damned.

Although lately,  _sharing_  would have been a rather generous description of their living arrangement. It had been weeks since he and Jim had slept together, let alone had sex. And it wasn’t just a run-of-the-mill dry spell in intimacy, they’d hardly seen each other even on duty. A difficult rescue mission had disrupted the primary shift schedule, which was then further skewed by a mystery flu that had taken out nearly a third of the crew for several days, including its captain.

At least then Leo had been able to actually see Jim and take care of him, dammit.

There _had_ been that one brief encounter in the lift. They had managed to find themselves in the same place at the same time, and the words to halt the lift were barely out of Jim’s mouth before he pulled the doctor in for a kiss so surprisingly sweet that Leo’s heart ached just remembering it.

“I promise, this will be over soon,” Jim had said. “There will be shore leave. We will be _alone_.” And then the lift was moving again and he exited, leaving behind a frustrated and aroused Leo.

But that had been two weeks ago, and then there was their latest mission.

Starfleet had been in negotiations with a system called Alsadia for some time over establishing a dilithium trade, and it was not going well. The Alsadians had danced around conversations about joining the Federation for years, drawing out everything as long as possible. The fact that they were even considering a dilithium trade was significant, but their beaurocracy was hard to crack, and most ambassadors would have given up, had Starfleet not so desperately needed the dilithium. The fleet was _still_  being rebuilt, and the Alsadian mines were rich.

The Alsadians wanted protection from the Cardassians, with whom they’d had trouble in the past, but most of all they wanted Starfleet’s medical advancements to deal with a nasty virus that could only be described as a plague. Their population had been weakened, leaving them vulnerable, and they were afraid Starfleet wouldn’t give them the aid they needed. Which, of course, was not true. The medical aid would have been given regardless of the dilithium situation. And so they were here to deliver the aid _and_  finalize the contracts on the mines, the latter now hinging on Jim and the Starfleet ambassador’s acting abilities.

The idea had been Jim’s. The Starfleet ambassador to Alsadia was a Cillorian, a reptilian species that diverged significantly from the human sexual spectrum, but Leo had had enough of his own share of wild and wonderful alien exploits to know that they were beautiful. They were also, apparently, brilliant but young, and the Alsadians had been reluctant to trust them, worried they would make promises Starfleet couldn’t - or wouldn’t - deliver on. They had been condescending to the ambassador, refused to take them seriously, and had even insinuated that they wouldn’t be “swayed by just a pretty face,” and that the ambassador might be wasting their youth and looks on work that was so clearly beyond their capabilities. Leo has found that particularly distasteful, but while he was sympathetic to the young Cillorian’s plight, he hated Jim’s idea.

“Look, Bones, it’s not ideal, but I can’t just barge in and give the Alsadians a lecture on sexual harassment and threaten them with a few torpedos if they don’t stop harassing Ambassador Zelie.” To his credit, Jim did genuinely look unhappy about the situation.

Bones sighed. “I just don’t understand _why_  it has to be you.”

“Not to sound like an ass, but _Enterpise_  or no _Enterprise_ , Ensign Smith is not going to have the same effect as Captain Kirk.” Jim only looked the tiniest bit smug. Bones put up with these little  shows of ego only because Jim had the goods to back it up. He was a damn good captain, and pretending otherwise served no purpose.

“But a couple, Jim?”

“They’re harassing Zelie!” Jim sighed. “Look, it’s all formal and proper, I won’t even really have to _do_  anything. Just be my charming self,” he said with an especially charming smile to prove his point. Leo didn’t argue further, and Jim didn’t press him on why he was in such a snit about it.

But it was still  _maddening_. Leo knew his jealousy was unfounded. He trusted Jim more than he trusted anyone else in the entire dark and dangerous galaxy. He knew it wasn’t just the achingly enticing ambassador who was, by all accounts, an altogether pleasant and intelligent individual with no interest in Jim whatsoever. It was also the mystery flu and the emergency rescues and the nights alone, never seeming to catch a break for the longest stretch since they’d been together. He was run-down, lonely, _and_  horny, and he’d had to sit by and watch that little charade play out.

Earlier that evening, planetside, Uhura nearly fractured one of his ribs elbowing him at the reception celebrating a successful conclusion to the negotiations.

“ _Doctor_ ,” she hissed, “you’re going to need some extensive dental work with all that teeth-grinding that the Alsadian delegation can probably hear from across the room.”

He grunted in pain and annoyance.

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Leo, Ambassador Zelie is going to spontaneously combust any second now.”

He forced himself to look away from Jim and the ambassador chatting like two peas in a pod, his arm around their waist, them whispering something in his ear to make him smile. McCoy turned to Uhura, his own smile painfully forced.

“Nyota, darlin’,” he drawled, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

She sighed. “Oh come on. It’s been hard on all of us the last few weeks.” She shifted from foot to foot anxiously. “I just went three days without even _seeing_  Spock.”

“Yeah,” McCoy huffed, “but your hobgoblin boyfriend isn’t the one out there flirting with a supermodel of an alien.”

Uhura shook her head, trying to hide her amusement, but she left him alone after that. McCoy looked back at Jim and Zelie and caught his eye. Jim’s blue gaze met his evenly, and Leo held it for a breath before turning and leaving to go back to the ship.

And now he was here in their quarters, working himself into a frenzy wondering why Jim was taking so long. Just when he was ready beam down and haul Jim’s ass back to the ship, he heard the soft _snick_ of the door opening. He turned to see Jim unzipping the jacket of his stiff dress uniform.

“Bones, I–” Jim froze when he looked up and saw Leo glaring at him, and then the doctor was on him before he could recover his speech. Leo managed to pull Jim against him and remove the uniform jacket in one movement, cutting off the captain’s next words as he pressed rough, feverish kisses to his lips.

As he slid his hands under Jim’s black undershirt, Leo’s mouth made its way along his jawline and down his neck. Jim sighed and leaned into him, dropping his hands to Leo’s waist to pull him closer. He could smell the faint but distinct scent the Cillorian had been wearing on Jim, and against all logic, it flipped some switch in Leo’s brain. He began to yank at the rest Jim’s clothes, practically snarling in frustration, desperate to get to his skin. He brought his mouth back to Jim’s in a fierce kiss—too fierce. He’d only intended to nip him lightly, but at the sound of Jim’s startled gasp snapped him out of his lust-driven haze. 

“Easy, Bones, easy,” Jim whispered gruffly. “I don’t want this night to end in sickbay.”

He pulled away, tasting blood, and the sight of Jim’s bloody lip and the shock on his face was enough. A new flush of shame crept up his neck and into his cheeks as he looked down to see how hard he was gripping Jim’s arm and hip. It wasn’t that they never got rough; Leo in particular, for all his old-fashioned southern grumpiness, enjoyed dancing around that fine line between pain and pleasure. But he’d never let himself get carried away on such a short fuse, never hurt Jim without his consent. It was a minor hurt, sure, but he was a _doctor_ , dammit, and keeping Jim out of hurt was his number one priority.

“I– I’m sorry,” he muttered, starting to pull away. “I don’t know...”

But Jim put his arms around his neck, pulling him close again to touch foreheads. “Yes, you do,” he said evenly, then added more gently, “And I do too.” He brought his lips back to Leo’s tenderly, yet somehow with more heat than before. 

“Jim–”

“I know.”

“It’s not that I–”

“I know.”

“Dammit, Jim! I–”

“ _Bones_ ,” said Jim, his voice barely audible, yet with an edge that communicated so much more than all the words he’d ever uttered to Leo in the darkness, “I know.”

The kiss was searing, and this time Leo gave himself over to it fully, reveling in the feel of lips, tongues, teeth, even the faint tang of blood. Jim chuckled softly against his mouth, nipping Leo’s bottom lip affectionately and with only a little vengeance.

“Well now, Bones, I believe your intention was to ravish me?”

Leo fixed him with a smoldering look as he crouched down to pull off Jim’s boots. He stood with surprising fluidity, pulling Jim with him, and he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched those blue eyes darken with arousal. He would never get tired of seeing Jim’s body respond to his. Next went the black undershirt. Leo returned his mouth to Jim’s neck, as he slid his hands over his newly exposed torso. He reached down to the waistline of his pants and opened them, pausing briefly to run a thumb over a particularly sensitive spot on his left hip before reaching inside to grasp Jim’s cock. Jim let out a sigh which grew into a keening as Leo caught hold of one of his nipples with his other hand and sucked hard at his neck, teeth—gently this time—grazing the skin.

“ _Bones_.” Jim drew out the syllable in a low groan.

Leo chuckled, giving him a good squeeze. “Darlin’, I’m just getting started.” 

He brought his hands back to Jim’s hips and marched him backward toward the lav. He could still faintly smell Ambassador Zelie’s scent on him, and he needed to change that. He ordered the shower on and pushed Jim’s pants and briefs down his legs.

“Well this is hardly fair,” said Jim, stepping out of them. Leo had taken off his boots and jacket when he first returned to their quarters but was otherwise still dressed. Jim made short work of his remaining clothing and then pressed him against the sink, taking his cock in his hand and kissing him before Leo could say anything. 

Leo, skin-starved for weeks and aching for Jim’s touch, allowed it. He groaned as Jim squeezed him gently and teased the underside of his head with his thumb. But between that and Jim’s tongue doing a thorough exploration of his mouth, Leo couldn’t bear it for long. He pulled away, gripping the edge of the sink.

“Ah—Jim!” He drew in a deep breath to steady himself. Jim stopped, smirking. “Want me to come off in your hand like an overeager teenager? Besides, who’s ravishing who here?”

“My apologies. Okay, Bones, I’ll wait my turn.” Jim’s eyes twinkled with a promise.

Steam from the shower was beginning to rise around them, and Leo pulled Jim with him into the warm spray. They both groaned as the water hit them, its warmth fueling their desire and at the same time washing away some of the frustration from the past few weeks. Leo grabbed the gel and began to soap Jim up.

“You realize I showered before the reception, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Leo murmured, deliberately avoiding Jim’s eyes and concentrating on his task of cleaning Jim’s impressive pectorals.

“Look at me, Bones.” There was that slight edge in his voice again that cut right to Leo’s heart. He looked up, unable to resist that brilliant blue gaze.

He knew he couldn’t hide it from Jim, and he didn’t want to. But he still felt ashamed. He knew Jim could read all of that, his frustration, hurt, jealousy, shame, love.

“Bones,” Jim said softly, his voice all gentleness, “you know nothing happened between me and Zelie.” 

“I know, Jim.” He tried to look away, not able to bear Jim’s hurt if he thought he didn’t trust him completely. But Jim took his chin and held his gaze.

“I know it still hurts you, what she did to you.” Leo tensed at the mention of his ex-wife. Jim stretched to press his lips to the taller man’s forehead. “I will never do that to you.”

It broke Leo. Jim had always been careful with his words, with the promises he made to him. He pulled Jim into a true embrace then, holding onto him as though he might slip away at any moment.

“I trust you, Jim.” For Leo, that might as well have been saying the other thing.

Jim’s grip on his waist tightened in response, reminding Leo of their situation. He pushed Jim back against the wall and began to stroke him in earnest. Jim’s head fell back as let out a blissful sigh, and Leo reached up with his other hand to prevent it from hitting the wall. He cradled his head in his hand as he mercilessly worked Jim’s swollen cock, swallowing his moans and cries and barely giving him space to breathe.

Leo paused to lift Jim onto the waist-high ledge separating the shower from the bath and hitched his legs up around his hips, affording him a better angle. Jim whimpered, anticipating what was next.

“I wanna fuck you, Jim,” he whispered roughly. “Can I fuck you?”

“Gods, yes, Bones,” Jim said, his voice cracking slightly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Leo reached inside the little nook holding a bottle of lube that had gone unused for too long. He dispensed a generous amount onto his fingers and spread Jim’s legs, sliding a slick finger between his cheeks and teasing him before gently pressing inside.

Jim, holding onto Leo’s shoulders for balance, let out a deep groan that reverberated off the tiled walls. He rested his forehead against Leo’s, grunting and sighing as Leo slid in a second and then a third finger, gently stretching him and opening him up, all the while stroking and squeezing his cock. Jim began to breathe harder, losing control and shuddering against Leo as he neared orgasm.

“That’s it, darlin’,” Leo purred in a low drawl. “That’s it, Jim, come for me.”

He twisted his fingers, angling his thumb to stroke Jim’s perineum. Finding the knot he was feeling for, he massaged there gently for a few moments as Jim cried out, coming hard in Leo’s hand. Leo brought him down gently, slowly sliding out his fingers and lightly stroking Jim’s cock. Jim collapsed against him, spent. He held the young man close as little aftershocks tremored through his body.

“ _Jeeesus_ ,” Jim groaned as he tried to steady his breathing.

Leo couldn’t help but feel a little smug. To touch Jim like this, to make him come, to feel him panting against him was nothing short of stunning, and he knew it was regressive of him, but he loved that he was the only one doing it. He pressed his lips to Jim’s tenderly, mindful of how the bottom one was slightly swollen from his earlier bite. Jim leaned into it, parting Leo’s lips with his tongue and reaching down to grasp his cock. Leo sucked in a breath.

“Where?” Jim asked.

“Bed.”

After a quick rinse, Leo ordered the water off and gave them both a half-hearted toweling before leading Jim back into the bedroom, still dripping slightly. Jim dropped onto the bed and pulled him on top. Leo grabbed the barrier gel, slicking it over his cock without finesse; his need was too much now for that. He positioned himself between Jim’s legs and slid slowly into his tight heat. It was almost painful to make himself go inch by inch, to not slam into him immediately. Jim let out the breath he’d been holding and let himself relax as Leo filled him.

“Jesus, _fuck_ ,” Leo gasped. Jim smiled up at him, leaning up for a kiss.

“Kiss me while you’re fucking me, baby,” he said, and Leo willingly obliged. He began to thrust, pulling almost out and sinking in again, picking up his rhythm.

Jim sighed, hard again, and raked his nails up Leo’s sides. Leo claimed his mouth in another searing kiss, moving his tongue in time with his thrusts. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten; he was close, but he didn’t want to stop before Jim came again. He reached between them and grasped Jim’s cock, eliciting a moan from him. He was starting to lose control.

“Bones,” Jim gasped, “bite me.”

Leo’s blood sang at the words. He dropped his head to Jim’s shoulder and sank his teeth into the muscled flesh, at the same time pivoting his hips to hit a better angle. He felt Jim clench around him as he grazed his prostate, and the younger man gasped and whimpered through a second, weaker orgasm. He dragged his nails hard down Leo’s back, and that sent Leo over the edge. He slammed in and out of Jim, all rhythm lost, shuddering as his orgasm spiraled through him. He cried out Jim’s name as the last wave hit him. 

They lay there panting for a few moments, not moving as they both came down from their ecstasy. Jim trailed his fingers soothingly down Leo’s spine.

“Come on, baby, shift up.” He kissed Leo softly, sighing into his lips as Leo slid out of him and collapsed to the side.

“Sleep now, Bones.”

• • • •


End file.
